Laparoscopic surgery is a type of surgery in which surgical instruments enter a subject's body through small cuts in the subject's skin, avoiding the relatively large incisions common in conventional surgery. During laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon observes the surgical field by way of a video camera, which is also inserted through a cut in the subject's skin. In a process known as insufflation, a gas, such as CO2 may be introduced into a body cavity within which the surgery is being performed to provide room for the surgical instruments to operate.
Laparoscopic implements are conventionally manipulated directly by a person, typically a surgeon.
The inventors have identified a need for a support capable of holding and manipulating a laparascopic implement, such as a camera or other implement.